


在一个下着大雨的夜晚

by Xmenz_ADuJun



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xmenz_ADuJun/pseuds/Xmenz_ADuJun
Summary: 人设源于OP特别篇草帽小子路飞捕头传。云游四方和尚Z×风车餐厅厨师S。520贺文！
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 7





	在一个下着大雨的夜晚

山治摇摇头无奈地叹口气，水又溅到身上了。  
  
最近拇指只要轻轻一拨阀门，水柱就如成捆银白箭矢般急烈冲出，让人毫无防备。应该是水龙头阀芯的陶片出了问题，明后天找个空闲时间去买个新的替换。他一边想一边从地上提起铁桶，碍于盥洗盆空间狭隘只能倾斜着桶身才能对准出水口，不一会儿就接了半桶清水。  
  
而这点，山治又差点没发现。  
  
他回过神来急急忙忙关掉水龙头，沉甸甸的水桶放在地上发出哐当一声响。把黄白相间的干抹布放水里浸湿，捞起来打点香皂，左右手各执布的一边来回搓，直到搓出白色泡沫，又过水洗两三遍，等差不多冲干净了才拎起来，拧干抹布纤维里藏纳的水分，完全抖开后又折叠成小小的方块。  
  
左手扶着木桌边缘，右手掌心压着抹布，从远离身体的那一侧擦起，左左右右上上下下使劲地擦。外面连绵密集的雨声和间歇性发作的雷声仿佛应和着他的手势联合奏鸣。山治一口气擦完餐厅十几张桌椅，把抹布随意扔回桶里，靠在餐厅临街那面的椅子上休息。  
  
整个城镇被雨幕包裹着。带伞的情侣相互依偎小心翼翼绕开水洼走，你挨我，我挤你，脸上雀跃调皮的神情告示旁人这滂沱大雨就是他们感情的增温剂，而断手断脚的乞丐此时咬紧牙关拖着肉体匍匐前进，去找个离得最近的遮雨地。除此以外，街上再没什么行人的身影，家家户户的居民像乌龟那般缩回一个名叫家的硬壳里。  
  
雨天给山治留下的印象只有三个，一是索隆到来，二是与索隆欢合，三是索隆离开。  
  
  
  
初识索隆，是在一个阴雨连绵的夜晚。  
  
细密雨丝交织出一张硕大的网，将数日难解的暑气温柔捕捉，空中皎月流转的柔光也被削弱好几层，变成朦朦胧胧不甚起眼的圆形白斑。  
  
山治让老板娘娜美小姐趁下雨前赶紧回家，自己则留下来打扫清理，像今天这样。  
  
这时，餐厅门外悬挂的标志牌被风吹动旋转，一位头戴斗笠脚踏木屐的男人低头钻过橙色暖帘走进店里。  
  
“来份青梅肉松饭团，一壶清酒。”  
  
山治本想告诉他店铺已经打烊，但看那人饥肠辘辘的模样，依他的性格和多年来秉承的厨师原则，他实在不忍心拒绝任何一个饿着肚子的顾客。  
  
何况这人长得很俊。黄金比例完美身材，小麦色皮肤，剑眉星目，鼻梁高挺，三颗金色水滴状耳坠随着脚步停顿而撞在一起，发出清脆悦耳的叮叮声响。  
  
从来者摘下斗笠，解开腰间的粗麻绳子，脱去已被淋湿的玄色外衣，到撸起里衫长而宽松的袖子，从圆柱状餐具笼里随意抽双红木筷，静静端坐等待厨子做好菜拿上来，这一过程，整个过程，山治默默尽收眼底。  
  
新鲜捏制的饭团还冒着腾腾热气，打开壶盖一阵酒香氤氲扑鼻，男人眼睛一亮，大概本想胡吃海塞一顿填饱肚子勉强生存就行，却没料到这厨子倒有一手，简简单单的菜式就成功勾起他进食的欲望。  
  
山治百无聊赖地坐到他对面，托着腮帮子，炯炯有神的海蓝色眼眸滴溜滴溜围着他转。男人一开始感到莫名其妙，有些戒备地瞪了山治一眼，后来发现他没什么恶意，便不管了，低头继续狼吞虎咽。  
  
干坐着多无趣啊，山治找了几个无关痛痒的话题跟他有一搭没一搭地唠嗑。得知这男人叫索隆，是名周游列国寻找强者之道的和尚。  
  
吃饱喝足，但没钱结账。山治一早猜到，摆摆手表示这次不收他钱。呃嗯，好吧，他承认除了那什么原则，还私自夹带了一点感情成分。  
  
当桌角烛光映入他半垂的眼只剩黄米粒大小的亮片，当他喝酒时喉结上下滚动唇边溢出几丝来不及吞含的甘液，当他聊起游历过程中遇到的好玩事儿咧嘴一笑……  
  
所有的所有细节，叠加再叠加放映，真是要了老命。  
  
简而言之，山治对这个从前素未谋面的男人，一见钟情。  
  
  
  
再遇索隆，又是在一个狂风骤雨的夜晚。  
  
雷神将闪着强光的电鞭肆意挥舞，一时伐在这家屋檐上震碎墨瓦，一时挞到树冠中燃起熊熊烈焰。雨脚如麻，千万颗水滴打在黄绿交杂的树叶上，再顺着叶脉纹路滑落地面，不摔个粉身碎骨誓不罢休，而刚才低眉顺目的叶片完成传渡任务后急速乱颤，弹回原来的位置迎接下一过客。  
  
山治发现索隆那会儿惊讶得说不了话。浑身血水的男人大字形倒在风车餐厅门口不远处，脸朝下，后脑勺朝上，尽管如此，山治还是一眼认出他，凭借与印象中相差无二的身形以及那头鲜艳夺目的绿发。  
  
将索隆的一条胳膊搭在自己肩上，又紧紧掐着他的腰胯奋力向上提，废了九牛二虎之力才将昏迷中的人搬回餐厅。山治将他安置在雅间，三五下脱去他长时间浸泡在雨幕中的湿腻衣物，端来一盆温热清水，轻轻擦拭这副伤痕累累的身体。  
  
做好应急措施后立即联系镇上的乔巴医生前来就诊，说实话乔巴也吓得倒吸一口凉气，但他很快镇定下来，打开他的医疗箱一阵捣鼓。说捣鼓是因为山治不会怎么形容这个过程，又要缝针又要缠绷带，总之看着就很疼。  
  
大功告成，现在就等他醒过来了。乔巴抹抹额角的汗，吩咐山治往后几天怎么用药，而他也会每天定时来看望索隆直至苏醒并且情况相对稳定。  
  
送走乔巴，山治盘腿坐回他身边。到底发生了什么事，让不省人事的你在睡梦中也蹙紧眉头呢。山治情不自禁地伸出纤长玉指，抚平索隆两眉之间的川壑，再沿着高高的鼻梁滑落，一遍又一遍地描摹他形状姣好的唇线。  
  
过了几天，索隆终于苏醒。又过几天，索隆勉强可以下床走走。再过几天，索隆已经表现得与正常人无二，从卧床到伤愈前后不过大半个月的时间，山治一边欣慰索隆强大的恢复能力一边对不知何时到临的别离隐隐不安。  
  
但康复的索隆请求娜美和山治将他留下，留下一两个月给风车餐厅的日常运营搭把手也好，让他报答这份恩情。财迷娜美开心得脸上立刻笑开了花儿，她当然不介意有人做免费劳工，而山治紧张地脚尖磕地，换上一副恶狠狠的厨师长口吻跟他说，绿藻头，你可别帮倒忙啊！这里的锅碗瓢盆打碎了唯你是问。  
  
这是他第一次叫他绿藻头，也是他第一次被他赋予了卷眉毛这个称号。他们碰到一起总会吵架，甚至大打出手，而争执的主题往往毫无营养价值，偏偏就是这一次次的吵闹令两人感情升温，像蜜里调油那般，哪天不拌上几句嘴就感觉缺了点什么，而且根本不给旁人劝架的机会。娜美大叫冷静的时候山治倒是很听话地乖乖站好，只不过一直往索隆身上瞟的视线和待会忍不住又撩人心火的挑衅举动出卖了他，娜美看得出来，山治实际很享受这个过程。  
  
索隆呆了可不止三五十天，他在风车餐厅与山治日夜相对的时间长达半年，足够他们从普普通通的搭档伙计发展出床上关系。两人基本等餐厅打烊之后才做那些隐秘的事情，仿佛辛苦劳作了一天要从对方身上讨回点什么奖赏般欢愉兴奋。  
  
有时候山治被按在桌子上，对，就是刚才擦过的桌子上，光裸修长的双腿打开并驾于索隆肩膀。索隆脱下裤子，撩起衣袍，露出粗长的器物，一手握着柱根将狰狞的伞型头部挤进他下面微微翕动的小嘴里，一手扶正他的腰肢，盆骨狠狠地顶撞他敏感的腿根和柔软的臀，一下又一下，顶到山治头皮发麻，天灵盖都不知飞到哪儿去了。  
  
“再深点，用力点，绿藻头你今天没吃东西吗……嗯、啊……好爽……继续……”山治用手指死死抠住桌子边缘，忽高忽低的声音在偌大的空间里回荡，时而像湿热雾气在头顶缭绕，时而像针雨倾落掷地有声。  
  
事后他会在山治烫红的眼眶边缘烙下一吻，唇舌吮吸他香热的汗液和情动时留下的淡淡泪痕，惹来身下男人一阵发自灵魂深处的颤栗。  
  
不翻云覆雨的时候他们也可以安安静静地并肩坐在一起，他的手臂时不时擦过他的手臂，他的小腿时不时蹭过他的小腿，挑弄彼此若隐若现的心火。在没有人打搅的无边夜色里，一些细微的举动反而让人在意。  
  
  
  
送别索隆，还是在一个大雨滂沱的夜晚。  
  
狂风呼啸着要掀翻高楼屋顶，刮去墙壁残余的红漆，雨滴从乌云中坠跌，像千万发透明子弹急速扫射世界，承受不住连续冲击的脆薄叶片蔫蔫地垂下，一不小心就被风刃削掉头颅。  
  
他走了，他要继续他的游历和寻道。  
  
山治送走他的时候一声不吭，没有委屈也没有控诉，只是一味地抽烟，将所有情绪藏在缭缭烟雾后。  
  
索隆偏过头，回避他灼热到冰冷的视线，尽管他知道山治心里一定很不好受，但他还是咬咬牙做到了，给出一个头也不回的潇洒背影，背影消匿于风雨中。  
  
终于，烟斗落地，山治仿佛瞬间流失了所有力气那样顺着门框跌坐在地，眼泪如溃堤洪水般倾泻而出，扑簌簌地掉落在容纳着脏水污泥的地板缝隙里。  
  
  
  
没有一句承诺说过他会回来。  
  
但山治还是不可抑制地遐想着他回来的场景，或许也在一个下着大雨的夜晚。  
  
等了两年，下过四百五十八场雨，没有一次是灵验的。  
  
生活可以继续运转，却总感觉少了点东西。  
  
明明心里空空落落，却又装不下什么。  
  
  
  
山治又一次重重地叹了口气，刚才水龙头冲出来的水柱打湿了衣裳，如今湿哒哒地黏罩着皮肤，非常难受，难受到他想不管不顾冲进雨幕中，接受上天的洗礼。

这种极致疯狂的感觉，就像一个人走过水洼泥地，本来好好的、一尘不染、干干净净，偶尔那么几次行差踏错弄得脚趾浸染了污水，从此放开胆子大跨步地走，再也不怕踩水坑了。因为湿了点儿和湿了全部没有本质上的不同，而事实证明后者会令人更加痛快。

他现在正处于这样的思想状态。  
  
他几乎要冲出去了！  
  
在一个下着大雨的夜晚，他要冲出去，在街上高呼、狂欢！  
  
但他晚了一步……

餐厅门外悬挂的标志牌被风吹动旋转，一位看上去是来避雨的客人走进店里。  


“来份青梅肉松饭团，一壶清酒。”

山治张了张嘴，将那句几乎脱口而出的——“抱歉，我们店铺已经打烊”的话语，咕噜一声咽了下去。

-END。  
-索香520快乐！


End file.
